Chief Fire Officer Boyce
Chief Fire Officer Boyce '''is the Chief Officer for the Pontypandy Fire Service. His main office is situated at Newtown Fire Station where he is based, but occassionally he visits Pontypandy Fire Station to give the firefighters training, hand out awards and make sure they are all doing their jobs properly. Basic Training * Newtown Fire Academy Further Qualifications * Advanced Driving Certificate Personal Info * '''Hair: Grey * Eyes: Brown * Friends: Everyone in Newtown and Pontypandy * Crew: Steele, Sam, Penny, Elvis, Ellie, Arnold and Jerry Lee Bio He and Station Officer Steele both trained together at the same Fire Academy, after which they both together started work at the Pontypandy Fire Service. Boyce later got transferred to Newtown Fire Station, where he climbed up the ladder and eventually became Chief Fire Officer. He visited Pontypandy after a very long time during The Great Fire of Pontypandy, when he came to present Sam with the Medal of Outstanding Bravery. During his visit he also offered Sam a promotion as Station Officer of the New Rapid Response Fire Unit in Newtown, which was eventually declined by Sam. He stood in for Station Officer Steele, as a relief when he injured his back. He also often sent by HQ to conduct drills and assessments for the Pontypandy Fire Station. He tested Elvis' driving for his Advanced Driving Certificate, and he also tests the team's abilities in multiple rescue scenarios and demonstrates how to perform certain rescues. In Set For Action!, under controversial circumstances, he had no choice but to dismiss Sam from the brigade for failing a simple safety check, but he reinstated him after evidence was given by Sam's nephew James that the safety check was foiled by Flex Dexter. Personality He is very authoritative and strict. He and Steele are good old friends but the two still have a gentle rivalry between themselves. Boyce would love to lure Fireman Sam to Newtown - but in his heart of hearts he knows that Sam would never leave Pontypandy. Appearances *Steele Under Par (Indirectly Mentioned) *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *Bronwyn's Millionth Customer *Boyce will be Boyce *To Outfox a Fox *All At Sea *Magic Norman *Escape From Pontypandy Island *The Best Sleepover Ever *Record Breakers *Norman's Big Fossil Adventure (Mentioned) *Stage Fright *The Return of Norman-Man *Heroes of the Storm *Shape Up and Shine *Castles in the Air *The Prince In Pontypandy (cameo) *Set For Action! Episodes Chief Fire Officer Boyce drove Jupiter *Boyce will be Boyce Voice Actors *David Carling (UK; The Great Fire of Pontypandy onwards) *Joe Marth (US: Amazon Prime - Season 8 and 9) *Dave McRae (US: Amazon Prime - Season 10 - Present) Trivia * He has been part of the fire service for over 25 years. * It was revealed by Boyce himself in the Great Fire Of Pontypandy that Station Officer Steele could have been deputy Chief Fire Officer, but instead he decided to stay in Pontypandy and serve there. *In the US Amazon prime version, he is called Dept Fire Chief Boyce. * His helmet has "ACO" or "Area Commander" bands on it, but it should be a large thick band. * He is the only firefighter to have not had a change of tunic, leaving him with his metal buttons. Gallery File:Boyce_will_be_boyce.jpg|Chief Fire Officer Boyce & Station Officer Steele File:Outfox_a_fox.jpg|Chief Fire Officer Boyce & Fireman Sam Boyce grades the crew.png|Chief Officer Boyce grades the crew File:Imageigabfat.jpg Chief Fire Officer Boyce.png File:Cfo_boyce.jpg|Chief Fire Officer Boyce in charge of BA Chief Fire Officer Boyce arrives for surprise night shift training drills.png|Chief Fire Officer Boyce arrives for surprise night shift training drills Chief Officer Boyce with forms.jpg Arnold saluts.png Chief Fire Officer Boyce introduces Arnold McKinley and Ellie Phillips.png|Chief Fire Officer Boyce with the new recruits Chief Fire Officer Boyce-0.png Chief Fire Officer Boyce Promo.png 20180814 111751.png|Boyce talking to Sam A8B02903-A678-4768-B467-A0AFD62EF7E3.jpeg|Boyce trying to convince Sam to act in Don Sledgehammer's movie 20180814 111515.png|Boyce controversially sacks Sam 20180814 111635.png|Boyce and Steele watch Sam leave DA61F1BD-E48C-4582-88B5-5ACB32FD7160.jpeg|Boyce and Steele in the control room 5DF267BC-1825-451D-9515-D7C33860C47B.jpeg|Boyce reinstates Sam Category:Characters Category:Fire Fighters Category:Recurring characters Category:Male Characters Category:Emergency Service People Category:Adults